Koukishin
by Kawsek
Summary: Sequel to 'Anki', Murata wonders why Yuuri's absent from school. Screams. Shouts. Pandemonium. Fanboyism. Rated T for inuendos. Please RR! n.n


**Koukishin**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou characters. Not mine. NOT MINE….

watching Pay it Forward (which is a highly recommended movie by the way)-

_Haley Joel Osment on the projector screen: You had a sleepover didn't you?_

_Kawsek: aww how cute!_

_Xia Mei: -laughing her head off- I DARE you to make a fic with that line in it! With Murata! Kyou kara Maou!_

_Kawsek: -bums, thinks- We'll see…

* * *

_

"Where is he?"

Murata Ken whispered this under his breath, determined to bore a hole through the regular seat of his friend Yuuri, who just happened to be absent today. Yuuri has NEVER been absent for school. Ever. So why would he start now?

That's exactly what Muraken wanted to find out.

That afternoon he walked briskly, all the while thinking of horrible things that may have happened over the span of a few hours. He was thinking of something along the lines of getting run over by a raving bunch of fangirls (fan-boys? Fan-_people? _How would they get to this world in the first place?) when he spotted Yuuri's mother leave the house, shopping bag in hand.

After pondering on what to do for the next few seconds, he remembered that the spare key to the house was lying beneath the second pot to the right.

Next came a series of events which Muraken should have taken into account before going into absolute shock.

Muraken took a peek around the house before he stepped in. He didn't notice anything particularly peculiar. He didn't notice when he stepped over a pile of black clothes beyond the door, OR the little black things (yeah, you know what I'm talking about) lying obscurely at the corner of one of the steps.

He found the dining room empty, apart from the blue jacket and trousers dangling casually off the side of the table top. Muraken never knew that Yuuri was such a slob. He carefully approached the clothing, which were looking more and more like military attire with each step he took, when he heard a bump from upstairs.

He also thought he heard a moan. Convinced that he was just hallucinating, he proceeded upstairs. There was a certain mustiness in the air, which he amiably shrugged off.

Yuuri's room was pretty quiet. Murata poised himself, lying flat against the door frame in order to surprise his friend in a glomp, when he suddenly heard… _sounds_… coming from inside the room. The boy listened intently while two distinct voices whispered into the stagnant air.

Ken was bewildered. Were there animals inside Yuuri's room?

Taking a deep breath, he decided to find out.

Click.

Screams.

Shouts.

Pandemonium.

Fanboy-ism.

Two figures struggled to hide their naked frames, much to the amusement of Murata who was trying his hardest not to smile too wide lest he break his face. "Murata! Er- it's not what it looks like!" a blonde head of hair squeaked from under the blankets.

"You had a sleepover didn't you?"

Yuuri groaned. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than it is.

"Oy, Yuuri."

Oh. God.

Yuuri looked up from where he lay to find his elder brother standing casually by the doorway, holding up certain familiar black things in between his fingers and staring blankly at the sight of what seemed to be his younger brother in bed, naked, with an attractive blonde boy.

Oh yeah. Things have just gotten a _lot_ worse.

* * *

X: 500 words! Almost didn't make it! Anyway, a correction to 'Anki' (it's more convenient for you if I write it here) "Of course… and that Yuuri's room wasn't locked…" to "Of course… and that Yuuri's room COULDN'T LOCK" :D hmmm... Muraken's acting pretty dense for being the great sage... but it was cute anyway:D (besides, he could've just been with the rest of the world firmly implanted on the idea that Yuuri was NEVER gonna loosen up...) 

K: You see, this is what happens when you start hanging out with two Yaoi fans… you start thinking of things that an ordinary person is not SUPPOSED to think about… and imagine things that humans aren't SUPPOSED to imagine… I wonder if anyone else knows that Yuuri... and Wolfram... are... you know... O.o Not that they aren't -put random expression here- together. -melts at the thought-

X:P Heheh. In any case, I've never even thought that the fic was EVER gonna turn green… it was written as pure, unadulterated, sugary-to-the-point-of-diabetes fluff… -.-()

K: Hence the student has surpassed the teacher. -- Hee hee, "innocent in the day, completely reverted by night" –evil smile- Anyway, we know who has to write the next one…

both stare at flamingphoenix-

X: Expect the last part to be around in… oh… say… a few millennia? –eeeeevil smile-We'll try bugging her as much as we can, though

K: So give us luck… AND REVIEW! BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF REVIEWING! ((or else we won't bug her… jk:P))

Sorry if it wasn't nearly as good as other people's fics. whistles We're BOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD.


End file.
